


O Christmas Tree (Frank Adler x OFC Logan Conrad Drabble)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Frank Adler - Fandom, Gifted - Fandom, mary adler - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed





	O Christmas Tree (Frank Adler x OFC Logan Conrad Drabble)

“Would you please stop doing that?” Frank huffed.

“I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about.” Logan innocently held up her hands. Mary giggled from her spot behind the nearly decorated tiny Christmas tree.

“Sure,” was all he said.

They continued to decorate the tree when Frank felt another sticky bow adhere to his exposed arm. Then one was in his hair and lastly on the back of his t-shirt.

This time, he slightly turned to see Mary, in his periphery, hand Logan a bow and her hand reached out to attach it to his bicep.

Mary’s laughter rang out when she saw him whip around and caught Logan’s wrist with his hand.

“Argh!” She screamed. “What are you doing?”

“What am I doing? What are YOU doing?” He questioned back.

“I’m decorating the tree.” She motioned her hand down his front. “O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, how lovely are thy branches.” She sang through laughter, Mary joining in with her.

“So, I am a tree, now?” He chuckled.

“Remember that line in ‘Bridesmaids’?” Logan winked at him.

“Logan!” he started tickling her, squeal after squeal coming out of her mouth.

“What’s ‘Bridesmaids’?” Mary questioned, not understanding the reference.

Frank let up just enough to say, “Nothing you need to know about.” Frank continued to tickle Logan and got Mary to start when he got Logan down on the couch.

Between squeals and laughter, Logan said, “This really is your fault, Francis Eugene Adler!” Frank sat up and the tickling stopped immediately. “What?” She looked between Frank and Mary.

He pinched the bridge of this nose. “First off, there is only one person who calls me ‘Francis’.” Even though his voice was low when he said it, Logan knew that the venom and vitriol was directed at his mother, Evelyn, not her. She hid her face in her hands. “Two, Eugene is not my middle name. You don’t know my middle name, do you?” She shook her head no and he lightly chuckled. “And… lastly, how is this my fault?”

“Because you are a tree. No, I’m not talking about Bridesmaids here. You are strong and tall. You stand firm. You are my Christmas tree.” She finished, hugging from closer to her.

There a quick glance between Frank and Mary that Logan couldn’t quite register.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, as they sat around the firepit, a peaceful silence fell between Logan and Frank as they watched Mary and Fred play. “William James.” Frank broke the silence.

“What?”

“My middle names. Francis William James Adler.” She watched him carefully. “But there is only one time that I want to hear you use my full name.” He stopped. “I wasn’t going to do this until Christmas night, but,” he stood up. “Mary, can you come over here, please?”

Mary came running up, stopping short when she realized what Frank was about to do. “I thought you were going to on Christmas?!”

Logan looked between them. “What is going on?”

Frank dropped down to one knee. “Logan Victoria Conrad, will you do me, I mean, us,” he corrected himself, winking at Mary, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet, “the great honor of joining our family?”

Logan’s whole body was shaking with nervousness and excitement. “Are you serious?” was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

“I’m 110% serious! I don’t have the ring right now. It’s still at the jewelers, but…”

Frank was still on one knee when Logan pulled them both up. “Yes! My answer is yes! It will always be Yes!” She kissed him and he picked her up, swinging her around. “I love you, Frank Adler.” She said through kisses all over his face.

“I love you too, Logan Conrad.”

Mary cheered them from her spot. Frank put Logan back on her feet, Mary coming over to hug her around the waist. “And I love you too, Mary Adler.” Logan ruffled Mary’s hair.

“I love you, Logan. I’m so happy that you are going to be a part of our family forever!”

“You knew about this?” Logan questioned Mary.

Mary nodded. “Yeah. Remember the day the Frank took me for pizza?”

“That was over 2 months ago!” Logan exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I also took her to find a ring.” Frank seemed very proud of his subterfuge. “We’ll go get it tomorrow morning.”

Logan gazed up at Frank. “My Christmas wish has more than come true this year!” She leaned up, kissing him softly. “Thank you.”

[Originally posted by cat-nips](https://tmblr.co/ZQlB2k2Q_zqG_)


End file.
